Curso The Demon God
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: The bastard himself... Curso... he was Zalgo's curse when I defeated him... but now he came back... well hope you enjoy this story... took me awhile to think about it and a little busy at deviantART and Kongregate... and I don't wanna here some dumb comments like the two who commented on A story about Kimmi...


From a very, very, long time ago. There was in the beginning… was nothing but black of darkness… until soon a huge explosion lighten up the blank world… soon there were planets… stars… many rocks… but there is a little light… it looked like a small child… a child with two horns on it's head… the child's name… is Curso… born in the beginning of the new creation of the universe… when the dinosaurs were extinct Curso grew older when there were the first humans and mammals born in the beautiful planet called Earth. Curso looks like around 23 when humans learned how to make many things… Curso sometimes helped the gods, which are his brothers and sisters when they were born in the beginning… Curso always go in the human world… because he said he has some Plans to do… his plans… are chaos and torture… when he did some of his evil plans the Gods got angry for what he was doing… they turned him into a slave and kept an eye on him. After a few years Curso escaped from the Gods and hid himself in the human world doing his plans… he started to kill some people and sometimes give them curse… after some of that he found two people that are married and the woman who she's a gardener is pregnant… the man with her was a doctor and soon few months later they had a child which was a boy… Curso was watching them the whole time when they have a baby boy. Few days later while the child was sleeping the mother started to garden while the father watches their son. Curso entered the house in his horrifying form… he killed the father and the mother and soon he lit the house on fire… when he was about to leave he started to hear some crying… the child was crying and Curso was looking at him," Oh, I almost forgot about you." Soon Curso took the child and got out of the house… when Curso touched the child's forehead his finger started to glow," I guess your the one that I wanted to give you the dark side… well now you already have it… I think I'll soon give you another gift while my little friend's experiment you… lets see how it goes." Soon little demons appeared and they took the child and they disappeared to a lab and they started to experiment the child while Curso watches them. Soon the child has small-feathered wings after a few days. Then Curso took the child and disappeared to a house that looks like the fosters home," This will be a great start for you to kill someone when you get older… I'll give you a Scythe when you're old enough." Curso put the child right by the door and he started to write something on a paper and soon put it on the child," You'll make plenty of blood bath… Thunder." When he knocked the door he disappeared a little far from the fosters home when he watches… he see's a man opened the door and soon few seconds later he took the child inside and closed the door behind him. " Have fun Thunder." Curso said, few years later he came to a dark canyon which their was a family of Dragons… there were three boy dragons and five girl dragon," Now which one should I give the dark side?" when he looks at the boy dragons he see's one with a scar on his right eye," That must be Phantom… now I'll wait until it's time." After five months he went inside the cave and soon he started to kill the family… but Phantom wasn't with them until he found him hiding in a bush," Now don't be afraid of me Phantom… I am not going to hurt you… I'm just going to give you a gift." Soon Curso touches Phantoms forehead and his finger glows," You are a second one that I'll give you the dark side… and I'll take some of your memories so that you won't know who your family are… now you'll have the dark side in you forever like my little friend that I visit." Soon Phantom disappeared and so did Curso. Curso started to have apprentices… about nine apprentices he trained. They've learned allot of skills from Curso and they do allot of missions that are part of Curso's plans… but then when the Gods found him they said to him that he must leave the universe forever… but Curso challenged the Gods for their throne… but that was a huge mistake for him to make. It was full of chaos when he faced the Gods and soon five of his apprentices were killed but four survived and escaped… Curso said to those four that they must revive him when he dies again. When he died the Gods took his armor and sword and they putted them to different ruins protected by strange, powerful creatures. The Gods then started to make legendary stories about a King defeating a Demon creature name Zalgo, getting controlled by Curso. After the huge easy battle for the King name Branden his three allies, Thunder, Phantom, and Computer went to a woods were there was allot of bodies around and plenty of torches and heads on sticks. They started to face the four apprentices when a Divine Hell Queen already had a child, which was from Curso when he was inside of Zalgo's body. His apprentices did promise to revive him when he dies again… and they already have done it when Branden's allies tried to stop him but they were too late… but they'll be revenge on Curso from Thunder and Phantom. But Curso is going to have lots of revenge on the Gods once he gets his armor and sword back from… the Guardians protecting the armor and sword in different ruins.


End file.
